Swimming In The Deep End
by Shippuden Sakura
Summary: This story is about a band in Konoha trying to make their way up he celebrity ladder. First starting at the famous Blooming Petal Club. Guess who the owner is. Gaarax OC


Sasuke sighed and walked into his apartment getting ready for his roommates hyper greeting, "SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSUUUUUUUUUUKKKKKKKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" The blond hair boy yelled tackling his roommate. Sasuke pushed the blond hair boy off and got up, brushing invisible dirt off himself, "Naruto I told you not to do that..." Sasuke muttered in an annoyed tone. Naruto stood up and folded his arms, "Well I had coffee today and it makes me so…so…SO HYPER!" Naruto said jumping into the air and throwing his hands up.

Sasuke sighed and went to his room, "If anyone calls for me just tell them to leave a message." Sasuke said. Naruto thought for a moment, "RIGHT! That Guy um…Kyo Kimato. He said he booked the band for Friday at Sakura's club." Naruto said grinning, Sasuke thought, "You mean Kyoto Kimimata…" Sasuke said giving Naruto a dull stare. Naruto nodded, "That guy!" Sasuke sighed and walked to the phone.

He quickly dialed the number of Kyoto and put the phone to his ear:

"Yo! Kyoto Kimimata here. How can I help you?" A deep cheerful voice said from the other side

"Um...Kyoto this is Sasuke Uchiha the leader of the Swimming in the Deep End Band"

"Oh! Sasuke! Just the person I was meaning to talk to. I booked you and your band for a performance at Blooming Petal. High class place let me tell you. The owner, Haruno Sakura, Such a peach. Beautiful girl. Anyways can you make it?" Kyoto said as if he hadn't taken a breath at all.

"Um…Sure...When is it?" Sasuke said running his fingers through his black hair.

"It is exactly tomorrow at 10PM. You can't be late. We want to make a good impression on the audience." With that Kyoto hung up.

Sasuke shook his head and hung up his phone. He went over to Naruto and sighed, "Tell Kiba, Shikamaru, and Gaara to meet us tomorrow at Sakura's Club for our performance." Sasuke said and walked to his room.

**The Next Day at 9:30**

Sakura walked up to Sasuke, "Hey. Hope you guys do well. The crowd doesn't always go for the new bands. Sasuke smirked slightly and looked down at his guitar, "We'll be good…" Sasuke said and walked off. He walked over to Shikamaru and Gaara, "You guys ready..?" He said running his fingers over his guitar's strings. Gaara nodded and trapped his guitar over his shoulder. Shikamaru yawned and walked over to his keyboard behind the curtain. Naruto spun his drum sticks in the air and Kiba sat on the speaker for his bass. Sasuke and Gaara walked onto the stage and tuned his guitar.

Kyoto walked onto the stage talking to someone on his phone, "Ok...Uh huh…Ok...Yea...Love you too…Yea Ill have my people call your people…Bye." Kyoto hung up his phone, "Guys! Happy to see you! Well anyways enough chit chat. You go on in 5 minutes. Ready?" Kyoto asked looking at his watch, "Yea…Now get off the stage Kyoto…We have to start…" Kiba said stroking his bass. Kyoto glanced at Kiba and shook his head. He walked off the stage and the curtain went up.

Sasuke walked up to the microphone and looked at the fans sitting at their tables and standing near the bar. Gaara stood a few feet behind him and Shikamaru about 5 feet away from him, while Kiba was in the middle of them. Naruto was sitting at his drum set about 5 feet back from Gaara, Kiba, and Shikamaru.

Sasuke smirked, "Hey...We're Swimming in the Deep End. The first song we are gonna play is No Return..." Sasuke said taking a few steps back.

_I'm goin on a journey…_

_I aint comin back_

_The things that I did just couldn't be let goooo_

_I burned the bond,_

_I broke a heart,_

_I can't forgive………_

_SO ONE CHANCE!_

_I GOT ONE CHANCE!_

_AND I AINT COMIN BACK!_

_I GOT NO RETURN!_

_SO ONE CHANCE!_

_I GOT ONE CHANCE!_

_AND I AINT COMIN BACK!_

_I GOT NOT RETURN!_

_NO RETURN!_

_If I could take it all away_

_I wouldn't be gone today_

_I can't believe I broke the bond_

_You left your gooooooone!_

_I took it all away from you._

_You wouldn't believe just what I'd do_

_Just what I'd do for yooooooooooooooooou!_

_SO ONE CHANCE!_

_(ONE CHANCE!)_

_I GOT ONE CHANCE!_

_(ONE CHANCE)_

_AND I AINT COMIN BACK!_

_(NO COMING BACK)_

_I GOT NO RETURN!_

_(GONE! SO LONG!)_

_SO ONE CHANCE!_

_(ONE CHANCE!)_

_I GOT ONE CHANCE!_

_(ONE CHANCE)_

_AND I AINT COMIN BACK!_

_(NO COMING BACK)_

_I GOT NO RETURN!_

_(GONE! SO LONG!)_

_NO RETURN!_

_(No return_...)

The audience applauded for the band and jumped up and down. A few girls blew kissed to them.

Sasuke smirked and looked back at Gaara, "Your turn." Sasuke said and walked traded spots with Gaara.

They sang 3 more songs and each one got the crowd going. A half hour after they finished singing everyone left. Shikamaru and Naruto left a few minutes after and Gaara and Kiba a few after that.

Sasuke put his guitar in the case and picked looked off the stage to see Sakura wiping down the tables. Sasuke put the case back down and jumped off the stage. He walked over to Sakura and put his hands in his pockets, "Hey…" He said from behind her. Sakura turned and looked at him, "Hi." She replied and went back to wiping down the tables and clearing off the trash.

"So...What did you think of the song..?" Sasuke said looking around the club, "You were very good. I was impressed actually. You're a very good singer." Sakura said smiling. Sasuke smiled slightly and looked at the stage, "Who was that song about?" Sakura asked looking at Sasuke.

Sasuke looked at her, "Hm?" He asked looking at her somehow familiar emerald eyes, "That song…You know No return." Sakura said sitting on the edge of the table, "Oh…That one…" Sasuke said looking at the ceiling, "Hm…Well...My ex girlfriend…She found out I had another girl I had happened to fall in love with…She had eyes like yours…She went to my high school…I don't remember her anymore though…But…I do remember her eyes…" Sasuke said dazing off.

Sakura thought for a minute, "D-Did you go to Otukata Wyming High?" Sakura asked looking at Sasuke, "Yea...How'd you know?" Sasuke asked looking at her. Sakura looked down, "Um…Was your girlfriend um Yamanaka Ino..?" Sakura said looking back up at Sasuke, "Y-Yea…Wait. YOU WERE THAT GIRL?" Sasuke said nearly falling back.

Sakura put her hands on her hips, "Well sorry! I didn't recognize you! You look different…And taller." Sakura said. Sasuke scanned her quickly, "I gotta go..." He said. He grabbed his guitar case and walked out of the club.

**The Next Day**

Sasuke turned over and put his pillow over his head to block out the rays of sun coming through his window, "SAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSUUUUUUUUUUUUKKKKKKKKKKKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!PPPPPPPPPPPPPHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEE!" Naruto yelled from the living room. Sasuke groaned and slowly got out of the bed. He yawned and stretched. His muscles flexed at his movements. Sasuke got up in only his navy blue boxers and went to the living room. Naruto was wearing his orange boxers and nightcap. Sasuke snatched the phone away from Naruto.

"What?" Sasuke said in a rather ticked off tone seeing as he was still half asleep.

"Well sorry cranky ass. Anyways, it's Kiba. I can't make it to today's show. Sorry" Kiba said not sounding the least bit sorry.

"Why the hell not! All the songs we have have bass in it" Sasuke yelled into the phone.

Kiba sighed, "Look I gotta take care of some things. I can't be there. Why don't you play the bass? You play all the instruments, right?" Kiba said.

"Yea but I'm the lead singer. Gaara doesn't like singing lead, Shikamaru doesn't want to, and Naruto sucks at it." Sasuke said, "HEY!" Naruto shouted from behind Sasuke.

"Then find someone else to sing lead…Bye" Kiba said and hung up the phone.

Sasuke groaned and put the phone on the hook, "Naruto find someone who can sing…Anyone..." Sasuke said and walked back to his room.

**Later On That Day**

Sasuke looked at his watch and then to Naruto, "Where is the person?" Sasuke asked impatiently. Naruto put the donut he was eating down and wipe the crumbs off his mouth, "Well she said she was gonna be here so calm down Teme." Naruto said going back to his donut.

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"S-Sorry I-I'm l-late" A voice behind the group members said. The group turned around to see a girl that looked like she was in high school, "Um...Who are you?" Shikamaru asked eyeing the girl, "H-Hinata H-Hyuuga...T-The s-singer" She stuttered.

Sasuke eyes the girl. She had long purple hair and lavender eyes. She was wearing a purple shirt that showed off some of her chest and some baggy black jeans. Her hair was pulled into a ponytail that reached her waist.

Naruto stared at the girl, "Wow…" He muttered under his breath taking in the way the girl's body curved in all the right places. Shikamaru was even amazed. His eyes traced over her hips and up o her breast. He blushed and turned away. Gaara looked at the girl from the corner of his eye. He snorted and took his guitar out of its case.

Sasuke walked over to the girl, "Naruto did go over the songs with you, right? Sasuke asked the girl.

Hinata nodded, "Which ones am I singing?" She asked trying not to sound shy. Sasuke thought for a moment, "That part you can choose. We know all the songs you just announce it and we'll play it." Sasuke said picking up Kiba's bass and went to his spot. The group got in their spots and Hinata took her spot by the mic.

The curtain went up and Kyoto gave them the thumbs up sign. Hinata took the mic and looked at the crowd. She closed her eye and took a deep breath. She opened her eyes and took a step forward, "The first songs gonna be Deep Dark Secret" She said and then took 2 steps back.

The band began to play and Hinata took another deep breath

_Deep dark secrets_

_They tear us apart_

_People keep on living_

_But hide their hearts_

_I don't understand_

_Why people can't let goooooo_

_IF ONLY I!_

_COULD UNDERSTAND THIS DEEP DARK SECRET!_

_IF ONLY I!_

_COULD MAKE IT ALL JUST DISSAPPEAR!_

_IF ONLY I!_

_COULD UNDERSTAND THIS DEEP DARK SECRET!_

_IF ONLY I!_

_COULD MAKE IT ALL JUST DISSAPPEAR!_

_DISSAPPEAR!_

_I don't have to hide it anymore_

_My secret doesn't matter_

_I'm falling through the darkness_

_Letting midnight just surround it_

_I hear the piercing screams of children_

_I break away! Break away! BREAK AWAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!_

_IF ONLY I!_

_COULD UNDERSTAND THIS DEEP DARK SECRET!_

_(SECRETS!)_

_IF ONLY I!_

_COULD MAKE IT ALL JUST DISSAPPEAR!_

_(IN THE MIST!)_

_IF ONLY I!_

_COULD UNDERSTAND THIS DEEP DARK SECRET!_

_(SECRETS!)_

_IF ONLY I!_

_COULD MAKE IT ALL JUST DISSAPPEAR!_

_(IN THE MIST!)_

_DISSAPPEAR!_

The crowd roared and Hinata blushed she bowed and brushed a stray strand of hair away from her forehead. Naruto, Shikamaru, and Sasuke looked at her in amazement. Hinata turned to them and blushed at their looks. Naruto blushed and looked down at his drums. Shikamaru looked at the crowd and winked at a group of girls making them scream even louder.

Sasuke smirked at the crowd which made the girls shriek in excitement. A few girls threw their bras on the stage. Gaara backed away from the front of the stage and Sasuke dodged as many as he could. Naruto blushed and closed his eyes. Hinata ran off the stage and stood next to Kyoto. The curtain closed and the group walked off the stage.

Sasuke shook Hinata's hand, "Your now par of the group. You're a good singer…" He said and he picked up Kiba's bass and his guitar. He waved his hand over his shoulder and left.

Gaara left a few minutes after with Shikamaru who had taken all the bra's he could hold home with him. Naruto walked over to Hinata, "Want To um...Go get something to eat?"

**The Next Day**

Naruto sneaked into the apartment at 11:45AM. He quietly shut the door behind him and tip toed across the floor, "You screwed her." Sasuke called from his room. Naruto blushed and stopped, "How the hell I-I mean no" Naruto said. Sasuke walked out of his room in some navy blue sweat pants and no shirt. Naruto looked at him, "Yea we got to know each other. I like her she's cute, sweet, nice, and a great person to be around. Besides, she wasn't a virgin." Naruto said folding his arms.

Sasuke ran his fingers through his messy hair, "I didn't ask dobe. Geez…" Sasuke said going to the kitchen and taking the orange juice carton out. He drank from the carton and put it back.

Naruto shrugged and sat on the couch turning on the television, "Hey teme why don't you ask that Sakura chick out. I saw what happened the day we played at her club." Naruto said watching a popular anime show on the television. Sasuke glared at Naruto, "You were spying on us?" He said with a low growl to his voice.

Naruto coughed and turned to look at Sasuke, "Uh….Maybe" Naruto rubbing his finger under his nose. Sasuke shook his head, "Well I won't ask her for 2 reasons. 1) I don't think she wants to and 2) I have someone else I'm interested in and it's…"

TBC...

NO FLAMES!

Please tell me what you thought of the songs


End file.
